The Blythe File: Secrets Revealed
by Sunil126
Summary: Blythe takes the pets to the park to spend time with them, but Youngmee, and eventually everyone else, discovers that she can talk to pets.


**The Blythe File: Secrets Revealed**

**Anyone who watches Littlest Pet Shop will want to know: "When will Blythe reveal that she can talk to pets?". To me, I hope it's either in the season two finale or sometime in season three, but just sometime in the future. Anyway, this is my own version of how I think it could happen. On a side note, when there's dialogue of the other humans followed by the pets, we know they're speaking, but they hear squeaking. Also, I do not own Littlest Pet Shop or its characters or its stories from which I get my inspiration from. That said, let's begin.**

**Chapter 1**

_We start out in the day camp where Blythe is feeding the pets some kibble she made._

Blythe: "Okay guys. It's time for lunch."

All: "Oh boy! Lunch! (eats kibble) This is amazing."

Blythe: "Thanks guys. Glad you like it. I made it myself with beef, corn, tomatoes, and other protein foods."

Vinnie: "I'm not much of a meat eater, but this is so good."

Zoe: "Your cooking skills are second to none Blythe. You're great with fashion and food."

Russell: "I agree. This is really good stuff."

_Suddenly, Mrs. Twombly comes in through the door._

Mrs. Twombly: "Blythe, where are you? It's time for the pets to take their daily walk in the park."

Blythe: "I'm in the day camp Mrs. Twombly. I'll walk the pets after they finish lunch. "

Sunil: "Oh! This is so good. Blythe, can we have some more of this delicious kibble?"

Blythe: "Sorry Sunil. You can't eat too much. Besides, you all need the exercise so you don't become sluggish."

Minka: "She's right Sunil. I want to get to the park and swing from the treetops like crazy."

Penny Ling: "I want to go swimming with the ducks."

_Suddenly, Youngmee, Sue, and Jasper come into the day camp to see how Blythe's doing._

Youngmee: "Hi Blythe. How's it going?"

Blythe: "It's going great guys. What are you doing here?"

Sue: "We're going to hang out at the mall. Want to join us?"

Blythe: "Sorry, but I have to take the pets to the park."

Jasper: "You seem to spend so much time with those pets. Don't you want to hang with us?"

Blythe: "I really do want to hang with you, but I have to make sure the pets get their exercise. Plus, I haven't spent a lot of time with them lately. I hope you understand."

Youngmee: "We understand. Anyway, we'll see you later."

Blythe: "Bye guys. (to pets) Okay, ready to go to the park?"

Sunil: "You bet, let's go."

_We cut to Youngmee, who forgot something in the day camp. When she goes to the day camp, she sees something interesting._

Youngmee: "I forgot my phone in the day camp. I'll go get it. (hears Blythe talking) What was that?"

Blythe: "Okay guys, I know you're excited but calm down."

Minka: "I can't calm down. If we don't get to the park soon, I'm gonna explode."

Vinnie: "She's not the only one. I need somewhere to stretch my legs."

_Youngmee: "Blythe is talking to the pets? How is this possible?"_

Russell: "Calm down guys. We're just going to the park for exercise and fun. Now, let's go."

Blythe:" Thanks for keeping Minka and Vinnie under control Russell."

Russell: "It's no big deal. Now let's head to the park."

Youngmee: "Oh my gosh! I have to tell Sue and Jasper. (waits for Blythe and the pets to leave) Sue! Jasper!"

Jasper: "What's up Youngmee?"

Youngmee: " I know this is going to sound weird , but I saw Blythe talking to the pets, like she can understand them."

Sue: "Come one. That's crazy. No one can talk to pets."

Youngmee: "But I saw it. She said something to the pets, they squeaked, and she talked back to them."

Jasper: "Come on. That's ridiculous. But, if it makes you feel any better, we'll go to the park and check on them. Okay?"

Youngmee: "Okay. Thanks guys. Let's go."

Sue: "Do you believe what she said?"

Jasper: "Not really, but if it'll get this off her mind sooner, then just go with it."

**Chapter 2**

_We cut to the park, where Blythe and the pets decide to rest underneath a big oak tree._

Blythe: "Here we go guys, just as I promised, Downtown City Park."

Penny Ling: "This is amazing. Thanks for bringing us over here Blythe."

Blythe: "No problem Penny Ling. Okay guys. Let me just get some stuff out and we'll play together."

_And then, we see Sue, Youngmee, and Jasper arriving at the park._

Youngmee: "This is it. Blythe said she'd be at the park with the pets."

Sue: "This is crazy. Even if she can talk to pets, why is it such a big deal?"

Youngmee: "She kept this a secret from us ever since she came to Downtown City. I feel betrayed because it's as if she doesn't trust us."

Jasper: "I never thought of that."

Youngmee: "Exactly. Now, I'm going to record Blythe talking to the pets. If she tries to deny it, then we can show her the evidence."

Blythe: "Okay guys. Who wants to play with some Frisbees?"

Zoe: "I'll go. Dogs are naturally great Frisbee throwers."

Blythe: "Okay Zoe. Fetch"

Zoe: "Come here you little devil. "

Vinnie: "Oh no you don't. I'm getting that Frisbee."

Both: "Uuh!"

Zoe: "Vinnie, I had that. Why did you do it?"

Vinnie: "Sorry Zoe. It was just on impulse. (hears Sue, Jasper, and Youngmee) Zoe, did you hear that?"

Zoe: "I did. Let's go check it out"

**Chapter 3**

_Zoe and Vinnie go to check out the noise but see nothing._

Blythe: "Zoe. Vinnie. Get back here. (both come back to Blythe) What's going on?"

Vinnie: "We heard something over there by the bushes."

Blythe: "Really? Let's go check it out. Want to help guys?"

All: "Sure thing Blythe!"

Youngmee: "They're coming. Quick, behind the oak tree."

_Blythe and the pets go to the bushes where they heard the noise, but Youngmee, Sue, and Jasper escaped and hid behind the tree they were at._

Youngmee: "Take a look now."

Blythe: "Well, there's nothing here."

Zoe: "I'm telling you, we heard something behind the bushes."

Blythe: "You were probably just hearing things. Now, who wants to play with this football?"

Russell: "I'll play football."

Minka: "And I'll play with you."

_Youngmee: "Watch!"_

Blythe: "I had a feeling you two would want to play together. You're like peas in a pod."

Russell: "Well, we do have a close friendship."

Blythe: "I know. Anyway, go long."

_Russell and Minka, followed by the other pets, go after the football, while Youngmee talks to Sue and Jasper about what happened._

Youngmee: "Now do you believe me?"

Sue: "Wow! You were right. Blythe really can talk to pets."

Jasper: "Whoa! This is big. Maybe we should tell someone."

Youngmee: "Let's tell Mrs. Twombly and Blythe's dad. They'll definitely want to know about this."

Jasper: "What about the Biskit twins?"

Youngmee:"We can't let them know. They're already giving Blythe grief. They'll give her more grief if they find out."

Sue: "You're probably right. Let's go back to the pet shop and tell Mrs. Twombly and Blythe's dad."

_Sue, Youngmee, and Jasper go back to the pet shop to tell Mrs. Twombly and Blythe's dad about what they saw while Blythe tells the pets they're going home._

Blythe: "Looks like it's going to rain. Come on guys. It's time to go home."

All: "Aah!"

Sunil: "We barely got to do anything at the park."

Penny Ling: "I wish we could do more."

Blythe: "I know, and I'm sorry. But, we have to get home so you don't get sick. Now, let's go."

**Chapter 4**

_Back at the pet shop, Youngmee, Jasper, and Sue go to Mrs. Twombly to tell her they want to talk to her and Blythe's dad._

Youngmee: "Mrs. Twombly, there's something you need to know."

Mrs. Twombly: "Oh my. What could it be?"

Sue: "We can't tell you yet until Blythe's dad hears it."

Roger: "Until Blythe's dad hears what?"

Youngmee: "Thank goodness you're here. We have something to tell both of you. Take a look. (shows video)"

Roger: "Is that Blythe?"

Sue: "Yeah. Just watch."

(start flashback)

Blythe: "Well, there's nothing here."

Zoe: "I'm telling you, we heard something behind the bushes."

Blythe: "You were probably just hearing things. Now, who wants to play with this football?"

Russell: "I'll play football."

Minka: "And I'll play with you."

Youngmee: "Watch!"

Blythe: "I had a feeling you two would want to play together. You're like peas in a pod."

Russell: "Well, we do have a close friendship."

Blythe: "I know. Anyway, go long."

(end flashback)

Roger: "You're telling me Blythe can talk to pets?"

Jasper: "That's right. For some reason, she didn't want to tell us about her ability, and I'm not sure why."

Mrs. Twombly: "She probably thought we wouldn't believe her, or that we would think she was better than us."

Sue: "I just wish she told us. Now what do we do?"

Youngmee: "We need Blythe to tell us for sure she has that ability and how she got it, but delicately. Okay? That way, she won't think we're harsh on her. "

All: "Okay."

_Suddenly, Blythe and the pets come into the pet shop._

**Chapter 5**

Blythe: "Okay guys. We're back home, and just before the storm got really bad. I'll go get some towels."

Sunil: "Can you hurry back please? Rain and heat are the two ways my fur frizzes."

Vinnie: "Yeah. I'm so wet, I feel like a walking green pond."

Blythe: "Okay. I'll be back in a minute."

_Blythe goes upstairs to get some towels, comes back down, and is surprised to see Youngmee._

Blythe: "Okay guys. I got the towels. (sees Youngmee) Hey Youngmee. What are you doing here? How was the mall?"

Youngmee: "Oh, the mall was good. I just want to know how your day with the pets at the park was."

Blythe: "Oh, it was fun, even though the rain cut the fun short. We played football. We played Frisbee. And Minka said she liked playing with Russell."

Youngmee: "Minka said she liked hanging with Russell? How did you know that?"

Blythe: "Well, she told me that (realizes she made a mistake) What I mean to say was…"

Youngmee: "I knew it Blythe. You can talk to pets."

Blythe: "No. No I can't."

Youngmee: "Yes, you can. You can. You can talk to pets. Everyone come in here."

Russell: "Blythe, you're not going to spill the beans are you?"

Blythe: "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Vinnie: "I hope so. I'm just not sure if you should tell them. I mean, what will they think?"

Blythe: "I'm tired of hiding my secret. They need to know."

Mrs. Twombly: "Blythe, what's this about being able to talk to the pets?"

Roger: "Don't answer that. I'll just say this. We love you very much. We're not mad at you, but we want to know how you can talk to pets and why you didn't tell us. Take a look."

(start flashback)

Blythe: "Well, there's nothing here."

Zoe: "I'm telling you, we heard something behind the bushes."

Blythe: "You were probably just hearing things. Now, who wants to play with this football?"

Russell: "I'll play football."

Minka: "And I'll play with you."

Youngmee: "Watch!"

Blythe: "I had a feeling you two would want to play together. You're like peas in a pod."

Russell: "Well, we do have a close friendship."

Blythe: "I know. Anyway, go long."

(end flashback)

Blythe: "Well, I can finally get it off my chest. Yes, I can talk to pets."

Jasper: "Like your dad said, we're not mad at you, but we just want to know how you can talk to pets and why you didn't tell us."

Blythe: "Dad, remember when we moved to Downtown City?"

Roger: "Yes, I remember. What about it?"

Blythe: "Well, I discovered a dumbwaiter in our apartment and I wanted to check it out. As I was going down, I saw a spider and freaked out. However, I accidentally let go of the rope I was pulling on and fell down to the pet shop. There was dust cloud, and I heard voices. When the voices, it was revealed to be the pets. And, I didn't tell because I thought you wouldn't like me a lot if you thought I was above you guys."

Roger: "Oh Blythe. We love you regardless of whether or not you can talk to pets. Even without that, you're still an amazing person."

Mrs. Twombly: "Oh yes. I think it's really great you have this ability."

Youngmee: "Me too. I'm sorry we were tried to trick you, but we just want to let you know that we still want to be friends with you."

Blythe: "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it."

Penny Ling: "Blythe, there's something you should see."

Blythe: "What is it Penny Ling?"

Penny Ling: "It's Buttercream. She's in pain."

Blythe: "Let's go help her."

Sue: "What did Penny Ling say?"

Blythe: "She said that Buttercream, Aunt Christi's pet bunny, is in some sort of pain. We should check it out."

**Chapter 6**

_We go to Sweet Delights where we see Buttercream moaning and groaning._

Buttercream: "Ooh! My tummy is aching from all the sweets. I wish I could get rid of this pain like rain on a train going to sippity sip Spain."

Blythe: "Who to the what now?"

Buttercream: "Blythe, thank goodness you're here. I have a terrible feeling in my tummy."

Blythe: "What happened?"

Buttercream: "I kind of went overboard on the sweets and now I feel awful."

Youngmee: "What happened Blythe?"

Blythe: "Buttercream has a stomach ache and can't move. She needs aspirin."

Youngmee: "I would give it to her, but we don't have any aspirin on us. Oh Buttercream, you should cut back on the sweets so you don't get stomach aches so frequently."

Blythe: "Dad, Buttercream has a stomach ache. Do you have any aspirin?"

Roger: "I do. Here you go."

Blythe: "Okay Buttercream. Bottoms up."

Buttercream: "I feel a little better, but I still have this weird feeling in my throat and on my back. I feel like I'm going to choke or snap."

Zoe: "Maybe you need to see a doctor."

Minka: "Let me try. I've seen a lot of medical shows on TV."

Blythe: "I don't think that's a good idea. But, I think I know how we can help Buttercream. Jasper, can you get me some water?"

Jasper: "Sure thing Blythe. (gets glass of water) Here you go."

Blythe: "Thanks. Okay here's what we're going to do. Russell, you massage Buttercream's throat so that it feels better. Sunil, you massage her back. And, I'll give her some water so she'll feel better. Okay?"

Both: "Okay."

Russell: "All right Buttercream. I'm going to give you the special bunny massage I learned from my parents. Here you go. Smooth … Smooth … and there we go. Okay, your turn Sunil."

Sunil: "All right Buttercream. Time for a nice back massage. Let's start at the spine and move up… All right…. A little to the right then the left…. Now we go down … left and right.. and there we go."

Blythe: "Here Buttercream. Drink this."

Buttercream: "Glug Glug Glug. Aah! That feels so much better. Thanks for helping me out guys."

Blythe: "No problem Buttercream. I'm glad Sunil and Russell came to help."

Youngmee: " Blythe, that was amazing. You saved Buttercream from choking and suffering from a back injury."

Blythe: "It wasn't me. Sunil and Russell helped Buttercream. I just gave her water."

Mrs. Twombly: "True, but you showed that you really understand animals, better than we ever could, and you put it to good use."

Roger: "I'm so proud of you Blythe for having this ability and putting it to good use."

Blythe: "Thanks dad. I'm just glad you guys finally know the truth, and accept it, and are even happy about it."

Jasper: "Looks like it stopped raining. How about we all hang out together, you, the three of us, and the pets?"

Blythe: "Sure Jasper. Let's go back to the park for some more fun together. It'll be great."

_Blythe learned to trust others with her secret and the others were proud that she used her ability responsibly. Now that Blythe revealed she can talk to pets, only time will tell how everything goes with her family and friends._


End file.
